Like a cat
by Blood ErroR
Summary: Para Karma, Gakushuu era como un gato: Elegante en sus movimientos, independiente en todo lo que hacía, algo solitario en su día a día y arisco con cualquiera que se le acercara. Sin embargo, al igual que los gatos, si te ganas su confianza poco a poco y le demuestras algo de cariño, acaba demostrándote ese respeto mutuo. Justo cómo en aquel momento.


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom es propiedad de Matsui Yuusei.

* * *

 **Like a cat  
**

El timbre sonó dos veces, haciendo que resonara por toda la casa y aquel que se encontraba allí resoplara con fastidio.

La primero que Karma pensó al oír el timbre, fue que no pensaba ir a abrir la puerta. Porque fuera quien fuera, tendría que apagar su partida del Mario Kart, bajar las escaleras y hacer un esfuerzo en girar el pomo. Y si había algo de lo que estaba muy seguro, era de que no estaba dispuesto a dejar en pausa su partida del Mario Kart.

Por lo que ignoró el timbre, se acomodó sobre su cama y sonrió mientras seguía jugando.

Sin embargo, la persona que estaba en la puerta no pareció sentarle bien que le ignoraran, por lo que el timbre sonó otra vez. Y otra. Y otra más. Empezó a sonar más veces, de forma más continua, taladrando la cabeza de Karma y fastidiándole su querida partida del Mario Kart.

Cuando empezaron los golpes en la puerta, Karma ya no pudo más.

Apretando los dientes con enfado, acabó dejando el juego en pausa, se levantó de la cama y empezó a bajar las escaleras de forma agresiva.

—Ya voy.— Dijo mientras bajaba los escalones con rapidez.— ¡Ya voy!

Cuando la persona de detrás de la puerta escuchó su voz, inmediatamente dejó de tocar el timbre y tocar la puerta. Dejando un inesperado y tenso silencio tras sus acciones.

Karma bufó enfadado y llegó hasta la puerta con mal humor. Luego la abrió sin contemplación y hablando de forma borde.

—¡¿Qué?!— Preguntó enfadado.

Su plan era amenazar a la persona que estuviera allí, independientemente de quién fuera. Y si odiaba mucho a esa persona en concreto, pretendía meterle un puñetazo. El problema es que, quién estaba allí, era el último ser sobre la tierra que esperaría encontrarse en la puerta de su casa.

Los ojos violetas de Gakushuu le miraron desde la entrada de forma rencorosa y fría, con una expresión seria y que le daba a entender que no estaba para bromas. Entre sus brazos, parecía abrazar una toalla grande, peluda y algo abultada, la cuál agarraba firmemente y estaba enrollada de forma sospechosa, pero que guardaba celosamente.

Karma se quedó callado y expectante, sin saber qué decirle o cómo actuar. Nunca se habría imaginado que Asano aparecería en su casa tan de repente. Eran rivales, era verdad, pero no se odiaban tanto como para ir a la casa del otro a arruinarle el día. Porque eso era lo que quería Gakushuu ¿Verdad?

Intentó abrir la boca para preguntárselo, saber por qué estaba allí. Pero antes de hacerlo, fue Gakushuu el que habló con rapidez.

—Toma.— Dijo con seriedad.

De una forma brusca y repentina, Gakushuu le lanzó la toalla al pecho sin dejarle reaccionar. Sorprendiéndose ante esto, Karma no tuvo más remedio que extender los brazos y coger la toalla en el aire mientras dejaba escapar una exclamación.

Se extrañó al darse cuenta de que la toalla pesaba de una forma anormal, dándole a entender que había algo enrollado en ella, pero no sabía qué era. Cuando consiguió sostener la toalla con firmeza en su pecho, levantó la cabeza para mirar a Asano y replicarle. Pero todo lo que vió, fue su figura alejándose a paso rápido.

—¡Ey!— Le llamó con enfado.— ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Qué es esto?

Ninguna de esas preguntas fue respondida.

Gakushuu ni siquiera se giró a mirarle, simplemente siguió andando y se fue. Ignorándole por completo y sin hacer caso a sus dudas, como si no le hubiera tirado una toalla sospechosa a la cara hace unos segundos.

Karma estuvo más que dispuesto a seguirle, incluso dió un par de pasos para alcanzarle y pedirle explicaciones. Sin embargo, un repentino movimiento procedente de la toalla, hizo que se paralizara.

Karma se quedó quieto, apretando más la toalla contra él y mirando hacia abajo con curiosidad. Lo que había dentro de esta, pareció revolverse con cuidado y buscar algo de alivio, pues se veía aprisionado dentro de aquel sitio.

Cuando Karma escuchó un pequeño maullido, se temió lo peor.

Alzó una mano con rapidez y consiguió hacer un hueco en la toalla para ver lo que había dentro.

No le hizo falta asomar la cabeza, ni agudizar la mirada. Porque la cabecita de un pequeño y adorable gatito, salió por los pliegues de la toalla, maullando y mirándole con sus ojos negros de forma suplicante.

—No puede ser...— Murmuró Karma mirando al gato con sorpresa.

Era muy pequeño, con el pelaje atigrado de color naranja y el hocico rosado. Sus pequeñas y cortas patitas se asomaron por la toalla y sus orejitas se movieron de forma graciosa. Karma supuso que había nacido hace unos pocos meses.

El gato volvió a maullar, de forma aguda y adorable, como lo había hecho momentos antes. Karma solo pudo mirarle asombrado mientras intentaba asimilar toda la situación.

Al parecer, Asano Gakushuu le había regalado un gato.

~0.0~

—¿Cómo que Asano te ha dado un gato?— Preguntó Nakamura anonadada.

—Asano me ha dado un gato.— Afirmó él con convicción.

La rubia dejó su almuerzo a un lado mientras le miraba abrumada, intentando encontrar una explicación racional a lo que le estaba contando, o siquiera intentando creerle.

—Si es una broma, no tiene gracia.— Le acabó diciendo con neutralidad.— Invéntate otra.

—Que no es una broma.— Replicó Karma con convicción.— Pasó de verdad. Me dió un gato, está en mi casa ahora mismo.

Nakamura solo alzó una ceja y le miró con desconfianza, dudando de sus palabras.

Ante esta reacción, Karma solo pudo dejar su fiambrera en la mesa y meter la mano en el bolsillo para sacar su móvil. Cuando lo hizo, encendió el aparato e inmediatamente buscó en su galería de fotos, encontró una de las que le había hecho al gato y se la enseñó a Nakamura como prueba.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante con curiosidad para mirar la foto. Cuándo lo hizo, sus ojos se ensancharon al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, el animal estaba en su casa. Le dirigió una sonrisa mientras miraba la foto embobada.

—¡Que mono!— Exclamó con ternura.— ¡Es tan pequeño y adorable! ¿Le has puesto ya nombre?

Karma le miró con aburrimiento y negó con la cabeza. En cierta forma ya se esperaba esa reacción.

—Ya sé que es mono. Y no, no tiene nombre.— Le respondió indiferente. — Lo que quiero saber es por qué me lo dió Gakushuu.

Nakamura asintió con la cabeza mientras le quitó el móvil y siguió mirando la foto con atención, fingiendo que le prestaba atención.

—¿No te dijo nada?— Preguntó ella.

—No, tenía al gato envuelto en una toalla, me lo tiró a la cara y se fue.— Explicó Karma exasperado.— ¿Que pretende que haga con él?

Karma estaba en una encrucijada. No sabía si quedarse con el gato o no. Aunque por mucho que lo pensara, estaba convencido de que acabaría teniéndolo como mascota.

Porque él vivía prácticamente solo, sus padres nunca estaban y su casa siempre estaba vacía. La presencia de un gato no estaría mal, la verdad. Y aún si sus padres volvían y no aceptaban la presencia del animal, daría lo mismo. Porque se volverían a marchar en un par de días. Además, ese gato era la cosa más mona que había visto nunca.

El problema estaba en Gakushuu y el por qué se lo había dado, era muy confuso.

—¿A lo mejor solo quería que se lo guardases?— Preguntó Nakamura en un intento de encontrar una respuesta.

—Sí, guardar un gato.— Respondió Karma de forma sarcástica.— Como el que le presta un lápiz a alguien y luego se lo devuelve.

Nakamura le miró con fastidio y bufó mientras giraba la cabeza hacia otro lado. Había sido una suposición algo estúpida, la verdad.

Los dos se quedaron callados, intentando pensar otra respuesta sin tener que pelearse en el camino. Hasta que la voz de uno de sus compañeros les distrajo y les hizo mirarle con esperanza.

—Yo conozco a ese gato.— Dijo Chiba de forma tímida a su lado.

Los otros dos giraron la cabeza y le observaron con curiosidad, preguntándole con la mirada y dándole permiso a seguir.

—Y creo que Asano le tenía... ¿Cariño?— Dijo el chico algo dudoso.

—¿Cariño?— Preguntó Karma asombrado.

¿Gakushuu sintiendo cariño y sentimientos positivos hacia un ser viviente en este mundo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Explícate.— Dijo Nakamura con impaciencia.

Chiba se acercó un poco más a ellos con tranquilidad y cogió una silla para sentarse al lado de Nakamura, quedando en frente de Karma.

—Cerca de la estación, de camino a mi casa y en una calle algo apartada, siempre había una caja de cartón.— Explicó algo apenado.— Creo que allí abandonaron a una camada de gatos y a su madre.

Karma y Nakamura fruncieron el ceño y cerraron los puños con impotencia.

—Abandonados...— Dijo ella con enfado.— ¿Quién se atreve?

—El caso...— Siguió explicando Chiba.— Es que cada vez que yo o algunos de lo vecinos pasaban, siempre había un cuenco de comida y agua delante de la caja. Y los gatos parecían estar más sanos que nunca.

—No estarás diciendo que...— Razonó Karma en voz alta.

Chiba asintió y siguió hablando con tranquilidad.

—Yo siempre pensé que era alguno de los vecinos quién cuidaba de ellos. Pero una noche, después de una de las clases de práctica con Karasuma, cuando volví... Ví a Asano.

Los otros dos se quedaron algo callados e intentando visualizar en su mente lo que les decía.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó Nakamura confundida.

—Sí, lo ví todo.— Asintió Chiba convencido.— Él les daba el agua y la comida. Y todos los gatos parecían conocerle, le tenían cierto cariño. Así que sin duda, era él quién les cuidaba.

—No me lo creo...— Murmuró Karma anonadado.

—Tienes que hacerlo, te ha dado uno de ellos.— Dijo Chiba señalando la foto de su móvil.— Anoche la caja no estaba, eso significa que ha pasado algo.

Karma recuperó su móvil y miró la foto del gato intrigado. Lo que Chiba le contaba tenía algo de sentido, nunca había escuchado nada relacionado con Asano y los gatos, a parte de aquello. Y la forma seria en la que el pelinaranja le miró en la puerta de su casa, junto con la manera en la que abrazaba la toalla en la que el gato estaba envuelto, le daba a entender que se tomaba aquello en serio.

Estaba claro que era uno de los gatos que había estado cuidando. Y que le importaba lo suficiente como para presentarse en su casa. Lo que lo hacía todo más confuso.

—Si tanto le importa este gato ¿Por qué me lo ha dado a mí?— Preguntó confuso.

Nakamura y Chiba se quedaron callados, quietos en su sitio y mirándole con cuidado. Ambos giraron la cabeza y cruzaron una mirada y un asentimiento, como si ellos supieran algo que él no sabía.

—¿Qué?— Preguntó Karma con molestia.

—Tú... ¿No lo has pensado?— Preguntó Chiba.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?— Le dijo Nakamura.— ¿De verdad?

Karma inclinó la cabeza con confusión mientras intentaba comprender aquello.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?— Acabó preguntando turbado.

—De la razón por la que Asano te ha dado ese gato.— Respondió Chiba.

—Eso es lo que estado preguntándome toda la mañana.— Dijo el pelirrojo frustrado.

Escuchó a Nakamura suspirar con pesadez y vió como esta apoyaba los codos en la mesa para hablarle con seriedad, como si fuera una madre hablándole a su niño pequeño.

—Karma, nosotros no sabemos realmente qué clase de relación lleváis. Es más, ni siquiera vosotros parecéis estar seguros.— Explicó Nakamura con paciencia.— Pero... ¿No has pensado que Gakushuu te ha dado ese gato porque confía en tí más que en cualquier otra persona?

Karma la miró con seriedad, luego miro a Chiba, después a la foto del gato en su móvil y más tarde se quedó mirando al infinito mientras asimilaba todo aquello.

La verdad es que tenía sentido. Y eso hizo que su corazón saltara con alegría y tuviera que reprimir una sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

~0.0~

—¿Has venido a ver al gato?— Preguntó Karma con aburrimiento.

Gakushuu se sobresaltó y dió un pequeño bote, agarrándose inconscientemente a la farola en la que estaba apoyado debido al susto. Luego se giró y le miró pasmado.

A Karma no le sorprendió tanto verle allí, la verdad. Es más, había estado todo el día mirando por la ventana y esperando ver la cabeza de Gakushuu asomar por su calle.

Y fue justamente cuando fue a sacar la basura, cuando lo encontró escondido detrás de una farola y mirando su casa como un acosador. A cualquier vecino le daría miedo, pero él solo pudo tomárselo con normalidad y acabó dirigiéndose a él para hablarle.

Ahora Gakushuu estaba frente a él, intentando aparentar normalidad y mirando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie había sido testigo de aquella deplorable escena.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.— Contestó el chico con rapidez.— Adiós.

El presidente del consejo estudiantil estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse, fingiendo que no sabía nada del tema cuando en realidad estaba deseando volver a ver a su querido gato.

Karma suspiró con cansancio y agarró su brazo para empezar a andar hacia su casa mientras le arrastraba. Obviamente Gakushuu se quejó e intentó que le soltara, pero solo tenían que dar dos pasos y no es como si el pelinaranja quisiera irse realmente.

—Suéltame. Ahora.— Exigió Gakushuu con enfado mientras se dirigían a la puerta principal.

Karma le ignoró y sacó las llaves con la otra mano para abrir la puerta. Fue un poco difícil con Asano revolviéndose y dándole golpes para que le soltara, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Arrastró a Asano dentro de su casa, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y sin saber muy bien qué decirle. Las palabras de Nakamura y Chiba aún giraban por su mente, haciendo que se sintiera algo indeciso ante la situación.

—Ya está.— Le espetó mientras cruzaba los brazos.— No era tan difícil ¿Verdad? Ya puedes ver a tu querido gato.

—No sé de qué gato me hablas.— Respondió Gakushuu de forma fría.

Era curioso ver cómo el chico intentaba negar lo innegable. Aún ambos sabiendo que mentía, él actuaba de forma convincente. En cierta forma Karma admiraba ese don que tenía para mentir sin un atisbo de duda, era algo digno de ver.

—Ya puedes dejar de fingir, lo sé todo.— Le dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.— Sé que ese era uno de los gatos abandonados que solías cuidar.

—Te digo que no sé que de lo estás hablando.— Siguió negando Gakushuu.

—Venga ya, te han visto dándoles de comer.— Respondió con burla.

—Nunca he dado de comer a gatos en la calle.

Karma suspiró y le miró algo suplicante. Su insistencia en mantener su imagen de chico perfecto le estaba cansando. Estaba claro que no quería admitir que sentía debilidad por los gatos abandonados, pero por mucho que lo negara ya no serviría de nada.

—Solo haces las cosas más difíciles, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

El pelinaranja cruzó los brazos y negó de nuevo con la cabeza, alzando la cabeza con orgullo y sin dejar ver su obvia preocupación por aquel gato.

—No conozco a ninguno de esos gatos.— Afirmó contundente.

Aquella afirmación podría haber sido más creíble si no fuera porque un pequeño maullido les llamó la atención desde el pasillo.

Empezando a andar con rapidez y maullando incansablemente, el gatito salió del salón con un aire animado mientras alzaba la cabeza para olfatear todo a su alrededor. Moviendo las orejas y mirándoles con alegría, el animal se dirigió a Gakushuu de forma amable, acercándose a sus pies mientras maullaba y le llamaba, como si ya le conociera desde hace tiempo y le echara de menos.

Obviamente, aquel comportamiento del gato echó por tierra todas las negaciones de Gakushuu. Pues estaban viendo con sus propios ojos que el animal sí le conocía. Aunque Gakushuu no estaba dispuesto a perder tan rápido.

—Es que hoy he comido atún.— Se justificó mientras miraba al gatito del suelo, que seguía llamándole con insistencia.

El gatito se cansó de llamarle y acabó poniéndose de pie para agarrar su tobillo e intentar escalar su pierna, todo para que Gakushuu le hiciera caso y le cogiera en brazos.

Karma sonrío ante aquello y le miró con una ceja alzada.

—No engañas a nadie.— Le dijo con burla.— Cógele ya, anda. Yo voy a traerle algo de comer.

Gakushuu le observó desconfiado mientras él se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. Sin embargo, la forma en la que se agachó para recoger al gatito y acariciarle la cabeza, no le paso desapercibida, haciendo que sonriera inconscientemente.

Karma intuía que esa era una de las pocas veces en las que Gakushuu actuaba de forma genuina, sin pensar en la imagen que debía mostrar o en la máscara de estudiante modelo que debía mantener. Simplemente actuaba sin pensar, como realmente quería, sin tener que hacer caso a las órdenes de su padre o las obligaciones que le correspondían.

Probablemente el cuidar de esos gatos, era para él una de las pocas cosas en las que tenía libertad, en las que podía mantener una sonrisa genuina en su cara, sin tener que mentir, sin tener que manipular. Siendo él mismo y sin dar explicaciones.

Karma suspiró mientras entraba a la cocina y abría la nevera, sacando algo del pescado seco que le sobró el otro día y encaminándose de nuevo hacia el pasillo.

Cuándo volvió a la entrada, la visión de Gakushuu sonriendo con amabilidad y acariciando al gato con ternura, hizo que su corazón saltara y su respiración se enganchara.

Si ya le parecía increíble cuando actuaba, no quería saber lo que pensaba al ver su faceta más natural.

Faceta que al parecer le hacía ayudar a gatos abandonados, recogerlos, cuidarlos, encontrarles un hogar y luego darles el cariño que sus anteriores amos no pudieron. Todo con una brillante sonrisa y sus ojos brillando con afecto.

Andando hacia él en silencio, se acercó a ellos con el pescado seco en la mano y con la intención de dárselo al gato.

Cuando el animal olfateó la comida, inmediatamente se dió la vuelta y se dirigió hacia él, mientras que Gakushuu, al reparar en su presencia, se tensó y cambió su expresión amable por una seria y estoica.

El gatito acabó arrancándole el pescado seco de las manos y comiendo con energía en el suelo, mientras que Karma miraba a Asano con desinterés.

—¿Dónde están su madre y sus hermanos?— Le preguntó con curiosidad.— Tenía entendido que eran más.

Gakushuu no le miró a los ojos, solo se centró en el gato mientras un aire decaído se apoderaba de él.

—No lo sé.— Respondió con simpleza.— Cuando llegué, la caja había desaparecido y solo estaba él. Se había escondido detrás de un cubo de basura y tuve que recogerle.

—Y luego me lo diste.— Afirmó Karma.

Asano miró hacia otro lado y no se dignó a contestar.

La historia en sí era simple y nada difícil de entender. Asano quería a esos gatos, pero para todos era obvio que no podía quedárselos. A saber lo que opinaría el director sobre ellos. Por eso tuvo que dárselo a Karma, y eso era lo más curioso de todo.

—¿Confías en mí?— Preguntó Karma de repente.

Gakushuu levantó la cabeza asombrado y le miró con atención, con los labios entreabiertos.

Esa pregunta no estaba tan fuera de lugar como parecía. Nakamura y Chiba estaban completamente convencidos de ello y Karma necesitaba saberlo. Porque de otra forma, no podría explicarse el por qué tenía aquel gato comiendo en su pasillo.

—¿Qué?— Dijo el otro confundido.— ¿A qué viene esto?

Admitir que confiaban el uno en el otro, era algo sumamente delicado. Mucho más si tenían en cuenta lo complicada que era su relación en sí y lo orgullosos y tercos que eran.

La misma Nakamura lo había dicho, ni siquiera ellos estaban seguros. Se declaraban mayormente como rivales, pero esa inesperada confianza que se estaban mostrando en ese momento, demostraba algo muy distinto.

—Si te importa tanto este gato...— Empezó a decir Karma con indecisión.— ¿Por qué me lo has dado a mí? ¿Tanto confías en que le trataré bien?

Gakushuu le miró con vehemencia y por un momento pareció cavilar en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño y le respondió de forma algo agresiva:

—Bueno, necesitaba a alguien que estuviera solo la mayoría del tiempo. No te creas especial.— Espetó inflando las mejillas con enfado.— Además, tu casa era la que estaba más cerca.

Asimilando lo que había escuchado, Karma no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado y mirarle con ánimo.

Sí, Gakushuu confiaba en él.

No se lo había dicho directamente, pero no tenía por qué. Sabía entenderle de muchas formas y el simple hecho de que hubiera sido la primera persona en la que pensó, decía mucho.

A Karma le costaba reconocerlo, pero sabía, que en cierta forma, también confiaba en Asano. Porque esa especie de rivalidad que habían mantenido desde siempre, les había hecho ver que el otro estaría allí, a su lado, pasara lo que pasara.

Porque por mucho que los padres de Karma no llamaran y le ignoraran, Asano estaría allí. Por mucho que Gakuhou tratara a su hijo como un alumno más, dejando tras de sí una casa vacía y un hijo decepcionado, Karma estaría allí. Por mucho que las notas bajaran o subieran, estarían allí. Por mucho que las fans locas acosaran a Asano o las bandas callejeras quisieran vengarse de Karma, ellos estarían allí.

Con su bien fingida soledad, problemas en casa y personalidades complicadas, habían acabado viendo al contrario como un confidente en silencio. Alguien en quién pensar cuándo se sintieran aburridos, alguien a quién ver cuándo necesitaran un reto o alguien con quién hablar cuándo necesitaran olvidar su problemas. Aunque no lo dijeran, aunque no lo dejaran ver, era así y en el fondo lo sabían.

Y era en ese momento, con los dos agachados en el pasillo y mirando a un pequeño gato comer pescado seco en el suelo, en el que se daban cuenta de aquella inesperada y creciente confianza que habían desarrollado con el tiempo.

Karma sonrió y miró a Asano con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eres como un gato.— Le dijo con picardía.

Gakushuu solo bufó y negó con la cabeza.

Karma no mentía, era verdad.

Para él, Gakushuu era como un gato: Elegante en sus movimientos, independiente en todo lo que hacía, algo solitario en su día a día y arisco con cualquiera que se le acercara. Sin embargo, al igual que los gatos, si te ganas su confianza poco a poco y le demuestras algo de cariño, se ablanda. Deja de verte como una supuesta amenaza, se acerca a tí con lentitud, poco a poco te coge cariño y acaba demostrándote ese respeto mutuo con pequeños gestos y frases inconclusas.

Había sido así desde el principio. Porque cuándo se acercó a él las primeras veces, se tensaba como un gato, le bufaba, le rechazaba e intentaba alejarle para tener su espacio. Pero poco a poco, con paciencia, acabó aceptándole como un igual, dejó de bufarle de la misma forma, empezó a buscarle entre la multitud y a compartir su preciado espacio con él.

Ahora estaba a su lado, observándole con esos ojos violetas e inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad mientras pensaba una respuesta. Y ante eso, Karma tuvo que reprimirse para no acercarse y acariciarle la cabeza, porque sabía que de esa forma solo le arañaría.

—No digas tonterías.— Acabó diciendo el pelinaranja con molestia.

Karma le sonrió y luego bajó la mirada para ver a su nuevo gato. Definitivamente iba a quedarse con él. De todas formas si no lo hacía, Gakushuu le mataría.

—Mañana le llevaré al veterinario.— Anunció mirándole a los ojos.— Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres.

Asano pareció dudar por unos segundos, pero un maullido animado de aquel gatito le hizo decidirse inmediatamente.

—Está bien.— Aceptó con ánimo.— Necesitará un nombre ¿Has pensado alguno?

—Peepo.— Respondió al instante.

—¿Peepo?— Preguntó el otro extrañado.— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese para un gato?

—Bueno, si es tan malo ¿Cuál quieres ponerle tú?— Preguntó Karma ofendido por sus palabras.

—Beanie.

Karma no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—¿De verdad? ¿Le quieres poner nombre de gorro?— Dijo mientras reía.

Gakushuu le miró con enfado mientras se tensaba y apretaba los puños, tal y como un gato lo haría.

—¡Es mejor que el tuyo!— Exclamó convencido.

—Está bien, está bien.— Acabó contestando Karma mientras se aguantaba la risa.— Lo decidiremos en nuestra cita.

Gakushuu le miró intrigado y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, abrumado por lo último que había dicho.

—¿Nuestra cita?— Preguntó confundido.

—Sí.— Respondió Karma con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué cita?

—Mañana.

—¿Pero no íbamos al veterinario?— Cuestionó extrañado.

—Sí.

—¿Y que clase de cita es esa?

—Una en la que acabamos rodeados de animalitos y nuestro querido gato.— Dijo Karma con orgullo.— Suena bien ¿Verdad?

Gakushuu se calló, le miró con seriedad y luego suspiró con pesadez mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Karma.— Dijo con decisión.

—¿Sí?

—La próxima vez invítame al cine.

* * *

Hola~ **  
**

Bueno, cuarto día de la week, hemos llegado a la mitad, es muy tarde aquí y me quedan muchas cosas que hacer :'3 Esta vez el tema era "Confianza" y bueno... Ha quedado claro que al menos confian lo suficiente como para cuidar un gato, esa es la conclusión de todo esto(?)

No creo que tenga más que decir de este fic, voy algo apurada de tiempo, así que lo dejaré aquí, solo espero que a alguien le haya gustado ~

Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
